First day of highschool
by Mikuyuiki-neko
Summary: It's Yaya and Tadase's first day of highschool. Read to know what happen. I'm sorry if I made them in the same age and If I miss spell or anything else.


Mikuyuiki: HI!

YAYA:hi there all!

Tadase: yo yuuiki san

Yaya:tadase the story is going to start yaya is very happy

Tadase: hmmp

Ikuto: yaya ne let's start

Mikuyuiki: ikuto, disclaimer please.

Ikuto: fine. Mikuyuiki doesn't own shugo chara/doki nor the characters.

"Ok now the story is going to start . this story is about tadaya! Don't like it don't read. Please comment my story so I will know my mistake.( but don't comment about my spelling) "

First day of Highschool.

YAYA'S POV

"Today was the first day of high school I wish it could be better than the last school years" I said walking to my bath room. After getting ready for school I walked to my high school. I was lucky that I'm one class with tadase .the first bell rang and I start lesson.

( After school)

" tadase san do you want to walk home with me ?" I asked.

"Sure yuuiki san" tadase said. then we walked home together.

TADASE'S POV

It was weird why would yuuiki san asked me to go home together? "mom I'm home" I said .tadase kun would you like to play the piano for me?" my mom asked me. "sure"I said . then I play a classical music. After I play a song I went to my bed room. I'm still confused why would yuuiki san ask me? Uuhg fine ill go to bed.

YAYA'S POV

The next morning I woke up at 6 pm. I take a bath then went to school .at school I met amu chii. Amu chii is the joker seat ".amu chii what grade are you now? " I asked. I went to my class . I sat in front near the white board. After class I went to the piano class I saw tadase in there I thought he was my teacher and it was right .

he said" what song can you play?" I directly go near the piano and play a classical song .

after I finish he said" it was not bad"

" really?" i ask.

"yes" wow it was my first time people said I was good. i went home again with tadase.

TADASE'S POV

Mom I'm home ." yes honey can you please stay I your bed room for awhile there is a renovation in my room." My mom said."k" I said . hmmp then I will go to bed jaa.

YAYA 'S POV

The next morning I walked to school with my friend in another class name amu chii. When I come to school I greet my friends and of course tadase the king. But I saw nadeshiko said P-R-I-N-C-E.

"prince? I'm not a prince I'm the king! " he said with anger and I just past and walk with laughing face.

In side class I seat in front with near tadase . I sarted class and when go home time I went to my course with tadase . he was waiting for me .he said let's start then as usual he asked me me what do I want to play. As usual I played a classical song . tadase hear it until he hear it clearly and nicely I went home with him and as usual my hated little sister I said "don't get mad at me" before she could say anything .for of course my mom will get mad at me because I'm late. She kinda hate me. She stared at me and say "sit and play what you can" she said to me . I started playing and after I finishd she dident say any thing but she said " bad" because what I think she was disappointed because she was wrong about my piano that it should be nice not bad.

TADASE'S POV

Next morning I relized that it was my birth day it was29 march. I saw a card . it was from yaya. It said there I love ya . it was a secret but this is my word that I can tell you. Huh I thouhgtit will be a happy birth day card but when I open the next page the is anote saying happy birth . I went to school to meet yaya she was wating for me she said she want to be my girl friend and I kiss her fohead and say "yes" .

Mikuyuki: I'm sorry if it's so short because it's the first time I made a fanfiction.. and also I'm in hurry in doing this.

Tadase: ne, Mikuyuki why are you in hurry?

Mikuyuki: I have things to do.

Tadase: ohh..

Mikuyuki: Sorry If I was typo (wrong typing/spelling)

Yaya: yay! Yaya is so happy Mikuyuki-chii is making TadasexYaya story!

Mikuyuki: hahaha. I'm glad you enjoy Yaya.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
